Harry Potter and the Phoenix of Ages
by Phoenix of Ages
Summary: It was banished deep beneath the earth... until Voldermort summoned it. Will Dumbledore be able to wriggle away from this one?


"Find it! I want it found!" Voldermort roared to his servants.

"Y-yes master, we shall find it" one of the many death eaters chocked out in fear.

Voldermort was pacing, thinking of where to find it. He remembered he read something about it. But where did he read it.

"Malfoy, come here" snarled Voldermort.

Malfoy leapt up at once and hurried over to his master's desk.

"What is your request master?"

"Find what I have asked, it is a simple request. I WANT IT DONE!"

"But master, it isn't easy finding it. We have looked for it everywhere. This is going to take time."

"I'm not allowing more than another hour, if it's not found within one hour you will be punished severely"

"Yes… of course master"

Malfoy bowed and stepped back to his group of death eaters. Voldermort was thinking of what destruction he could do with it. He was lost in his evil thoughts when suddenly one of the death eaters stood up and rushed over to Voldermort.

"I have found it master, I have found where it is located!" the death eater said with a triumphant voice which echoed of the walls.

"It is located there? Are you sure?" said Voldermort as he read the ancient parchment.

"I am sure my lord"

"Then we shall head off now!"

Voldermort stood up, and headed for the door, his death eaters behind him.

Voldermort and his death eaters were going to travel by portkey. Voldermort spotted some black muddy boots and picked them up, pulled out his wand from his left pocket, pointed it at the boots and murmured '_portus!'_ It started to glow a funny blue light, and then turned its old black color again.

"Come on then you idiots! Gather around!" said Voldermort to his death eaters which were talking quietly amongst each other. The death eaters mumbled to themselves and gathered around the portkey that had been newly created by there master. When all of them were touching some part of the portkey Voldermort said "Ok, let's go then", he touched the boot with his wand. All of a sudden the ground disappeared underneath them. In a matter of seconds there were deep beneath the earth's surface.

"Where are we my dark lord?" asked Persus Blackmore.

"My foolish friend, we are deep under the surface of the earth. Underneath Turkey to be exact" Voldermort shot back hastily.

The death eaters started to talk loudly to each other to find out why they were beneath the surface of the earth, when all of a sudden one of death eaters, the one who found the ancient parchment with the information of this whereabouts of it, shouted "There it is my lord!" pointing a finger at the odd colored egg which looked like it was covered in thick cobwebs.

"SILENCE!" roared Voldermort.

Everyone fell silent at once and was now staring at there master. They all watched Voldermort pull out his wand, point at the egg and whisper words so fast that they were becoming a mumble. The egg gave off a blinding flash of white light and quickly returned to its original state.

Voldermort looked at the egg. He face filled with disgust.

"WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS?" He shouted at the top of his voices.

Voldermort failed to break the enchantments that covered the egg. But the color of the egg was now more a dull color. So Voldermort thought if he could get all hid death eaters to help him, he would succeed in breaking the enchantments.

"HELP ME BREAK THESE DAM ENCHANTMENTS YOU USELESS IDIOTS!"

All the death eaters jumped up and walked over to there master. They pulled out there wands ready for there next order.

"On the count of three all us the 'armania phelis' on the egg!" ordered Voldermort

"One… two… three!"

All at once the death eaters all shouted _'armania phelis'_.Then suddenly the egg started shaking vigorously, and let out a loud _bang _and made the top of the egg shatter. A birds head popped out of the ashes which were in the egg. The featherless phoenix opened its eyes and let out a small squawk. The phoenix looked very different from Fawkes. Fawkes, which was Dumbledore's phoenix, had a bright red and orange glow of comfort. While this phoenix had an unusual glow of violet and black of evil. Voldermort walked up to the phoenix still in shock of how this phoenix could generate so much destruction, and halted suddenly. His eyes widened when he saw the phoenix sprout his feathers, which were the violet and black of which it glowed. Voldermort waved his wand and conjured a large see through box out of thin air. He waved his wand once more while he said softly _'accio phoenix'_, the phoenix, instead of coming to Voldermort's hand, went into the box. With a load _bang_ the box shut itself over the phoenix.

"We head back off!" roared Voldermort to all the death eaters. The death eaters hadn't heard there master. Instead there were watching in amazement of what how fast the phoenix was growing inside the box. Just a minute ago the phoenix was not even a quarter of the boxes size, was now half the size of the box!

"Crucio!" yelled Voldermort and at his death eaters and at once they dropped to the ground yelling in pain.

"Please master!" some of the death eaters chocked out. Voldermort stopped waving his wand and at once the yelling stopped. Slowly the death eaters started standing up, regretting not listening to there master.

"WE HEAD OFF NOW!" shouted Voldermort once more, this time the death eaters were tuned in.

This time they apparated, and in an instant were back into the dark gloomy room of Voldermort's hideout.

What do you guys and girls think? Please R&R!


End file.
